masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prothean Beacon
Question: What are the two dark planets at the end of the prothean vision? ' 19:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC)' I always assumed the part at the end was the location of Ilos, directions on how to get there, or something. But if there were clearly two planets, then that is probably not it. I havn't played ME1 in ages so I can't quite remember the pictures. Butterfly-sting 06:18, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Joab Beacon Someone slowed down the Joab beacon to a point where you can actually see what's happening. Kinda disturbing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWEBI6eO7fk&feature=player_embedded TheUnknown285 08:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Planet/Sun Vision I have a theory that a friend of mine gave me, involving the collapsing star in Haestrom, that Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was investigating on Freedom's Progress. She mentions that the failing star may be due to dark energy. In the prothean beacon vision, we can see what appears to be a two star beginning to activate/erupt. I believe that it is possible that, since the remaining Protheans on Ilos at an unspecified time, released a warning message through the galactic beacon system that would alert any surviving Protheans alive. But these remaining Prothean scientists spent many decades researching and trying to find out what happened. We all know those sole surviving scientists realized that the mass relays and the Citidel were of Reaper origin, and found ways to backwards create the relays (The Conduit) So what's stopping the Protheans there? My theory starts here, the Protheans found a way to defeat the Reapers through the dark energy or possibly when the Reapers start their "cycle" they have to replenish on what energy is causing problems with Haestrom, and the surviving Protheans sent the message Shepard and Saren saw through the beacons, trying to show what Protheans may be left, how to fight back. It is a little suspicious that Haestrom is in Geth space, where Soverign would have had access to it, and could have altered it for a higher purpose. I'm probably wrong though! :) :This is something that either belongs in the Forums or a blog post, not here. Talk pages are not "a substitute forum" nor are they "a space to post theories without fear of deletion" by the Community Guidelines. This isn't the point of talk pages. Lancer1289 22:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The images in the beacon vision Does the slideshow have all of them? I'm sure that there's more images than that in the 'complete' vision - I can FRAPS the complete one (from just before Ilos) if anyone wants, although I'm not sure how well it would slow down at 25FPS. I think I can force VLC media player down to frame-by-frame speed but I'm not sure. -- 09:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :That is a good question. I don't think it does, but I could be wrong. Lancer1289 16:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll see what I can do. I'll get one at 25fps and one at 60fps and see what I can make of them; they should be pretty hi-res images even if I'm working at half-size. -- 11:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC)